


Happiness, is the love that never fades

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: "everyone has a happiness level on their arm but only them and their soulmates can see it"





	Happiness, is the love that never fades

_Happiness_

_the love that has not faded_   
_The love that will never fade_   
_It is the reason our heart_   
_Blooms_   
_It is the reason to live on_

  
____________🌙_____________

 

  
My eyes had widened when I saw his arm. On it lay a grapefruit-coloured scale, displaying his happiness. It was on 85%. My heart bloomed.   
  
"Ex–excuse me, um, can you see what's on my arm?" I had asked him. I held out my arm, waiting, anticipating. His lukewarm reaction was what got me mesmerized. How cool with it he was.   
  
"It says your happiness is at peak" he had replied. He had looked on to his arm as well. "Mine too, apparently"   
  
"Does this mean—"   
  
"We're soulmates"   
  
But how could it be? We've never met or had an interaction. It was the first I saw him but how could my heart be beating so fast?   
  
"What's your name?" He asked. I was almost so mesmerized that I didn't answer him. I cleared my throat   
  
"My name is Choi Seungcheol"   
  
"Cool. I'm Hong Jisoo"   
  
Ah. What a splendid name.   


* * *

  
  
Of course, Jisoo and I became friends first. We exchanged numbers. We were soulmates but it shouldn't put us in a relationship immediately. Some soulmates aren't meant to be or just never met. Like my parents. They weren't soulmates but they could tell each other's happiness in their own way. Out there, there are two people who were meant to be my parents' soulmates respectively. I'm happy I met mine. To me, a relationship should begin from friendship. It should be nurtured. And that's exactly what we did.

  
  
A month, three, five, seven, a year. We found love. Naturally transitioning from a friendship to a relationship. We loved each other deeply. We were friends, lovers and most importantly, family.

  
"Til death do us part" we had said. Promised

  
  
And we were truly happy. On the day I moved in with Jisoo, we loved each other that night. And we loved.

  
  
We had support from our friends. Jeonghan, my childhood best friend, was the first to know about my feelings and was the most supportive. He himself had his own lover;

  
  
But then. It all fell.

 

Jisoo was diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma, a type of bone cancer. He had been complaining about pain in his hip for weeks and I, getting anxious, had suggested a trip to the doctors. The doctors who listened to us, got incredibly concerned and set up us for a CT Scan.

  
  
The scan revealed a tumor half the size of a baby's fist. Small, but it held a potential of being cancerous. So, a few more tests were done and it did hold cancerous natures. Of course, the good news was it was a localized tumor so they could just perform an operation on it. There was dark clouds but amongst it held a small rainbow; a small hope that it will be better. He battled and I was there with him. He had the operation (took us some time to collect the money but we got there) and some very mild chemotherapy sessions for about six months.

  
  
He was nice and healthy again after that, albeit some hair missing. It was hard, seeing him tired like that. But my heart has fallen for him. Our scales remain rainbow coloured like the day both of us confessed our loves.

  
  
However, the cancer, it turns out, was not localized and soon he was back in the hospital. I can't even remember how many times jisoo was on the IV. But I was there for him. He apologized but I didn't take it. Because he shouldn't be sorry. I loved him. That's it.

  
  
He slowly fell into a low state where he couldn't walk because the cancer cells had spread to his lower back- spine. It hurt every where for jisoo. His family were having priests come over to pray for him for speedy recovery. I wasn't a Catholic but I prayed too.

  
  
Every one of those nights, I fear of losing jisoo. I was wishing, begging to the stars to let us be together.  But I did know if they listened or simply let the big Fate take his way.

  
  
And on that winter's Sunday morning, I sat next to him on his hospital bed. In that moment, I saw stars in his eyes, pieces of dreams broken up by the cruel, cruel world. Dreams he and I had hoped to achieve. Dreams to build a home. A family. Dreams.

  
  
But that's all gone from my mind when he started gulping for air,  gasping every mouthful of air as if it was his last. I was panicking and slammed the doctor's call button. Then I held his hand tight. Held him. Both of out happiness level were at zero. Black. His eyes lingered tears.

  
  
"Jisoo" I had called. "Soo-ya... Please remember that I love you. Please don't be afraid, you'll be fine"

  
  
I'm not sure he heard me over the sounds of his own gasping and wheezing. Fuck, I'm sure he heard me because tears that lingered in his eyes were tearing down his pale cheeks.

  
  
Then, as fast as it had started, he was gone quickly like the wind. I could almost feel his lost. The doctors who stood behind me, who couldn't pull me away, ushered me out of the room.

  
  
Once outside, the tears started. Then the sobs, then the screams. Wails, kicks to the poor hospital walls. Nothing helped the searing pain in my chest ease. I love him. And now he was gone.

 

  
I looked onto my arms. To my surprise, my happiness scale, the very one who has accompanied me through thick and thin for 25 years, was faded. It wasn't gone; I could still see it but it was almost translucent. Was I so sad that my happiness scale was fading? I stood in the middle of the empty hospital hallway, dumbstruck by the prospect. Feeling dizzy, I sat down. I continued staring at my arm. My brain played all of me and Jisoo's happy moments in a slideshow likeness.

  
  
Jisoo-yah

 

  
I love you.   
  
I love you to the moon and back.   
  
I love you like the stars of night   
  
I love you like the waves of the sea. 

I love you.  
  
It's just not fair that the stars didn't hear us 

_Or that Fate didn't save you._

it hurts...  
  
But for you, soo-ya   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_I promise I'll be happy_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm so rusty. anw thanks to my friend for giving me this great prompt


End file.
